Una historia de Pitufos
by Distroyer
Summary: Al parecer Pitufo Filósofo sufre de cambios en su cuerpo debido a los sueños que ha tenido con su compañera Pitufina; por suerte Pitufo Fortachón lo ayudara a deshacerse de su molestia ¿Y por que no? tambien puede ofrecerle su ayuda a Pitufo Tontín.
1. Chapter 1

¿Quiénes son los Pitufos?...

¿De dónde vienen?...

Yo se los diré.

Los Pitufos son extrañas, peculiares, místicas creaturas creadas por la misma naturaleza para ser fieles con ella; azules y de pequeño tamaño, equivalentes a gnomos o duendes. Capaces de caber en la palma de la mano. Muy pocos humanos son afortunados por el hecho de haber visto a un Pitufo en su vida. Los Pitufos habitan en su Pitufi-aldea oculta en algún lejano bosque, cuyas casas son nada más y nada menos que setas muy bonitas y coloridas. Se dice que los Pitufos son traídos a esa Pitufi-aldea con la ayuda de una cigüeña; tal y como la conocida historia que los padres humanos le cuentan a sus hijos pequeños cuando preguntan cómo nacieron, así pasa con los Pitufos literalmente. También poseen la misma vestimenta por igual:  
>Un pequeño pantaloncillo blanco, y gorrito del mismo color.<p>

Los Pitufos conviven alegremente, se ayudan los unos a los otros, y con la ayuda del Pitufo mayor, mejor conocido como Papá Pitufo-quien se distingue por su vestimenta roja y barba blanca.-todo es paz y alegría. Claro que también los Pitufos son capaces de tener sus propios defectos, como por ejemplo:

Pitufo Armonía se cree que puede tocar bien la trompeta, pero la verdad es que ese chirriante sonido aturde a todo el mundo, por lo cual le piden que pare de tocar; eso le hace enojar y aun así siempre insiste en seguir tocando el instrumento cuando tiene oportunidad.

Pitufo Bromista suele jugar a sus amigos bromas muy pesadas y de mal gusto que francamente solo le causan gracia a él mismo. Y lo peor es que todos los Pitufos caen en esas bromas.

Pitufo Entrometido. Siempre queriendo saber todo. Es tan curioso que siempre fisgonea en los asuntos de otros Pitufos, causando problemas.

Pitufo Filosofo suele presumir demasiado sobre sus conocimientos y es bastante parlanchín, tanto que sus compañeros con frecuencia se hartan de él y tienden a ignorarlo.

Pitufo Goloso. Puede que él sea el mejor cocinero en la Pitufi-aldea, pero su frecuente apetito por comer a todas horas lo distrae mucho de sus deberes.

Pitufo Gruñón. Simplemente nada le agrada a ese Pitufo. No pues ponerlo alegre ni satisfecho con nada, todo el día se la pasa quejándose absolutamente de todo y todos.

Pitufo Perezoso. Solo quiere pasársela durmiendo y no hacer nada.

Pitufo Tontín. Como su nombre lo indica; ni siquiera Papá Pitufo se fía de encomendarle a Tontín una tarea importante por miedo a que la arruine gracias a que es el más tonto de todos.

Pitufo Vanidoso no admira otra cosa que no sea él mismo. Todo el tiempo con un espejo entre sus manos y alabando su belleza personal; es bastante molesto, y más porque todos ahí saben que la más bella y bonita es Pitufina.

Pitufina tiene el cabello rubio y ondulado, se viste con un vestido blanco y tacones del mismo color. No fue traída a la Pitufi-aldea por una cigüeña; en primera porque las cigüeñas solo traen a Pitufos varones, y en segunda porque Pitufina fue creada por el brujo Gargamel, el mayor enemigo de los Pitufos que quiere atraparlos a todos para comérselos, ya que supuestamente comerse a un Pitufo seria el platillo más exquisito nunca antes probado, pero todas las ideas de Gargamel siempre terminan fallando y la humanidad nunca sabrá a que sabe un Pitufo. Finalmente Pitufina dejo de seguir sus órdenes para volverse una más de los Pitufos; fue bien recibida por todos, en especial por Papá Pitufo quien la quiere mucho.

Pitufo Enamorado asegura ser el único Pitufo que ama a Pitufina, pero la verdad es que todos llegan a sentir más que amistad por ella, y con más razón siendo la única chica en la aldea, todos quieren ser su pareja. Esto es lo que frustra a Pitufo Filosofo. Él no entiende que le ven los demás a Pitufina. "Si es bonita, pero no es para tanto" decía.

Así como los demás se cansaban de oírle hablar, él de igual forma se molestaba con ellos porque todo el día hablaban de Pitufina y eso los desconcentraba de los deberes pendientes. Dejar deberes pendientes era algo que Filosofo simplemente no toleraba. Era por eso que no le caía bien Pitufina.

Pero una noche de esas la naturaleza no estuvo de acuerdo con la forma de pensar que Filosofo tenia y lo obligó a tener un sueño extraño en el cual se vio a si mismo besando a Pitufina. Se despertó de inmediato bastante alterado a mitad de la noche a causa de eso. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado tener un sueño similar a aquel, le fue muy raro.-No entiendo porque me soñé besándome con Pitufina, no tiene sentido.-Dejando ese incidente de lado, lo que más le preocupo fue descubrir una anomalía en su parte más íntima.- ¿Pero qué es esto? Es muy extraño.-Cuando a Filosofo se le presentaba una situación desconocida, o quería obtener respuestas rápidas y confiables, solo existía una persona en la Pitufi-aldea a quien preguntarle.- Iré a ver a Papá Pitufo para que me explique que me pasa.-Salió de su casa bastante avergonzado por su pequeño problema, pero todos dormían así que nadie lo vería; además de que tomo precaución extra y se llevó una frazada cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Camino por todo la pitufi-aldea hasta encontrar la casa de Papá Pitufo; con una mano sostuvo la frazada y con la otra toco a su puerta varias veces para que le abriera.

-Filosofo-Le dijo al verlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Lamento haberte despertado Papá Pitufo pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte y es muy importante que me respondas.

-¿Y no puedes esperar a mañana para decírmelo?

-Es algo muy urgente.

-Está bien, pasa.-Le dijo después de pensárselo un poco. Filosofo le conto sobre su sueño y después agarro valor para quitarse la frazada y dejar que el más viejo viera que le sucedía.

-¿Lo ves Papá Pitufo? De esto quería hablarte.  
>-Oh Filosofo no tienes de que preocuparte. Mira, acerca del sueño que tuviste fue solo eso, un sueño. Pero lo que te ocurre a ti ahora, ya les ha pasado a otros Pitufos.<p>

-¿Lo dicen en serio Papá Pitufo?

-Sí, y de hecho no solo a los Pitufos les pasa, sino que a los humanos también.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que se me quite?

-No hagas absolutamente nada. Se te pasara solo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Pero solo ten una cosa en mente, no importa que pase, no debes tocarte ahí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque si lo haces sería algo malo.

-¿Pero por qué?-Papá Pitufo suspiro cansado y se agarró el puente de la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño. Sabía que Filosofo nunca dejaría de preguntar ni de fastidiarlo hasta que no le dijera lo que quería saber, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió dejar zancado el tema y solo le respondió:

-Solo haz lo que te digo y estarás bien.

-Está bien Papá Pitufo.-Con eso Filosofo regresó más tranquilo a su seta para descansar.-Uff, después de todo nunca hubo nada de qué preocuparse.-No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que todos los Pitufos despertaron para continuar sus actividades cotidianas, pero obviamente no podrían hacerlo sino tenían los nutrientes necesarios para que su cuerpo soportara todo el trabajo, por lo que esa mañana se reunieron en casa de Pitufo Goloso para el desayuno que les prepara igual que todos los días.

-A ver Pitufos ¿Quién tiene hambre? Hoy prepare pastel de Pitufi-fresas para ustedes.-Comento Goloso con tono alegre.-Todos los Pitufos quedaron maravillados con el exquisito sabor de ese pastel y no paraban de comer todo lo que se pudiera, pero Filosofo se encontraba concentrado mirando algo, o más bien a alguien, y por eso ni siquiera le dio la primera probada a su desayuno.

-Filosofo ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Pitufo Fortachón.- ¿Por qué estas mirando tanto a Pitufina?-Dijo en un susurro con tono pícaro.

-¿Yo? Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Decía con voz atropellada.-Si no estuviera bien, yo mismo te lo diría, o se lo diría a Papá Pitufo. Y no es que este mirando a Pitufina por alguna razón en especial, es solo que…

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí!-Lo paró en seco; porque Filosofo podía pasarle hablando y hablando.- Solo me preocupe porque actúas raro esta mañana, pero si dices que estas bien, te creo.

Al terminar el desayuno, cada Pitufo se fue a hacer las actividades que no pudieron terminarse el día anterior. A Filósofo le correspondía ir al riachuelo que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la Pitufi-aldea. Debía asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún tipo de contaminación en él; porque últimamente a los humanos les ha dado por tirar sus desperdicios en las aguas y eso también les afectaba a los Pitufos, ellos también necesitaban esa agua para usarla en lo que se necesitara.-Uff, esto de quitar la basura del agua es muy difícil y cansado también.-Se quejaba el Pitufo.- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer todo el trabajo duro? Y luego los demás ni siquiera lo aprecian.-Dejo lo que estaba haciendo para irse a recostar debajo de la sombra de un árbol que estaba cerca. Recargo su espalda y coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca para estar cómodo y comenzó a quedarse dormido de a poco. Tal vez no pasaron muchos minutos cuando la voz de otro Pitufo lo despertó.

-¡Filosofo, despierta!

-¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Que…que pasa!?

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo, perdón si te asuste.

-¿Fortachón, que haces aquí? Deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo.-Le reclamó.

-Ya termine de hacerlo, pero ¿Qué me dices de ti? En lugar de limpiar el riachuelo estas durmiendo, y agradece que no tengo intenciones de decírselo a Papá Pitufo porque si no…

-Oh claro, ahora resulta que yo soy el que no hace nada.-Dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Por qué no vas y le dices a Papá Pitufo sobre Perezoso? ¡De seguro él no está haciendo absolutamente nada! ¡Él siempre está durmiendo y nunca nadie le reclama nada! ¡Yo siempre que hago mi mayor esfuerzo y ustedes nunca lo aprecian, ni dan las gracias!

-Cálmate Filosofo, no tienes por qué enojarte.-Decía asustado por la actitud del otro.

Pero ni siquiera las palabras de Fortachón lograron apaciguarlo, al contrario, él pensaba seguir discutiendo. Se levantó de su lugar bastantemolesto.- ¡No! ¡Ya me canse de que siempre pasen por alto todo lo que hago…!

-Filosofo ¿Estas bien?-Lo interrumpió. Pitufo Fortachón estaba señalando a la entrepierna de su compañero, notando así que de nuevo tenía el mismo problema de anoche…el mismo ¡Gran! Problema de anoche.

"¿Pero por qué me pasa esto?"-Se cuestionaba. Aunque si recordaba bien, inconscientemente volvió a tener el mismo sueño donde aparecía Pitufina, seguramente lo soñó en los pocos minutos que estuvo dormido y ni cuenta se dio de ello.- ¡No mires Fortachón!-Grito mientras se cubría con las manos.- Yo… E-estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-Está bien Filosofo, no te preocupes, se lo que te pasa porque yo ya lo he vivido antes.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí; normalmente me pasa cuando tengo sueños extraños. ¡Ah! Debió ser por eso que estabas tan raro en el desayuno.

-Sí, e-era por eso.-Confeso un poco aliviado.-Desde anoche fui a ver a Papá Pitufo y el me explico que a otros Pitufos también les pasa.

-Yo soy uno de ellos. Y si quieres puedo decirte que hacer para que ya no te duela.

La idea se oía tentadora, la verdad es que aquello si le lastimaba un poco y quería ya no sentirlo más, pero recordó lo que Papá Pitufo le dijo anoche.-Pero Papá Pitufo dice que no debemos hacer nada para evitarlo, se nos pasara solo.

-A mí también me lo dijo, pero de todas formas yo…le desobedecí.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¿Pero cómo pudiste ser capaz?

-Escucha, no niego que me sentí mal por eso al principio, yo jamás desobedecería a Papá Pitufo, pero fue algo que en ese entonces no pude evitar; cuando comencé a tocarme ahí, se sintió tan bien que desde entonces lo hago.

Filosofo estaba a punto de reprenderlo por sus acciones, pero algo de lo que acababa de decir Fortachón fue lo que llamo su atención.- ¿Dices…que se siente bien?-Y no lo dudaba, algo en su interior le decía que tocarse en la zona calmaría la situación, pero por hacerle caso al Pitufo más sabio reprimió esa idea al instante.

-Sí. Tan solo déjame enseñarte como lo hago.

Lo pensó unos momentos; lo pensó bastante bien, lo pensó más de lo que hubiera pensado en cualquier otro asunto antes. Y llego a una conclusión, Aunque ya sospechaba que de eso se arrepentiría en el futuro, al menos lo disfrutaría en el presente.-De acuerdo, enséñame como lo haces Fortachón.

El Pitufo sonrió triunfante.-Bien, pero para eso debes bajarte los pantalones.

-Pero…

-Anda, hazlo.

Entonces Filósofo se deslizo los pantalones lentamente, como si tuviera miedo, hasta que quedaron a la altura de sus tobillos. Y el Pitufo Fortachón hizo el mismo proceso.-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar desde abajo con toda tu mano…Comenzaba a explicar y al mismo tiempo le dada el ejemplo.-y moverla hacia arriba. Haz eso varias veces. Y si así lo quieres puedes aumentar la velocidad, entre más rápido, mejor.  
>Con un poco de duda empezó a hacer lo que le dijeron; apenas fue el primer roce y sintió el vértigo recorrerle por la espalda. Los movimientos de su mano no solo eran lentos, sino que incluso hasta los hacía con precaución.<br>-Hazlo con seguridad.-Le animó. Después se arrodillo ante él y le guiaba la mano a Filosofo para darle más confianza.-Si que esta duro ¿Verdad?-Pregunto sonriendo.

Unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a salir de la boca del novato a causa de la agradable sensación.-Mmm Fortachón…tenías razón, si se…ahh…se siente…bien…humm… -Tuvo que buscar apoyo en el mismo árbol donde antes estaba y se aferró fuertemente a su corteza al mismo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.-Hablo con satisfacción mientras seguía ayudándolo.

Filósofo comenzaba a sentirse húmedo y miro hacia abajo para ver que sucedía. Un líquido blanquizco comenzaba a salir despacio desde la punta hasta caer sobre el césped.-Fortachón ¿Q-que es eso?-El ver a su compañero sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía le hizo volver a cerrar los ojos; aparte de que el otro Pitufo se tocaba a si mismo con la mano que le quedaba libre y también salían ruidos raros de su parte; extrañamente esa imagen en conjunto le causo… ¿Emoción? Esa era la palabra que se le ocurría para describirlo.

-Significa que…mmm… ya vas a acabar, solo un poco más.-Aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, tanto para Filosofo como para sí.

-¡Ahhh es-espera…!-iba a pedirle a Fortachón que se detuviera, por aumentar la velocidad, eso ocasiono que su parte baja comenzara a punzar y era mejor parar.

-Espera…ya casi.-Le dijo.

No se contuvieron más y al mismo tiempo dejaron salir todo; Filosofo salpico directo a la cara de Pitufo Fortachón y este a su vez se ensucio sobre su propio vientre.-Lo…lo siento Fortachón,-Le dijo al terminar.-no quería…

-No, no te disculpes, no hace falta. Lo que importa es que ya está normal de nuevo.-

-S-sí, ya está como antes.-Ambos volvieron a colocarse los pantalones. Pitufo Fortachón se acercó al riachuelo para ayudarse con el agua a limpiarse el rostro y después volvió con Filósofo. Debido al cansancio que sentían se tiraron un momento sobre el césped, uno al lado del otro.-De verdad te lo agradezco Fortachón.

-No es nada, me alegra haberte ayudado.-Y le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa. Se quedaron bajo la sombra del árbol observando las nubes sin decirse nada, solo disfrutaban del momento; y de repente un ruido no muy lejano los hizo ponerse de pie y alerta.- ¿Escuchaste eso Filosofo?

-S-sí. Fue algo así como un estornudo.

-Y quien quiera que haya estornudado no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Crees que nos haya visto?

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo. -Cerca del lugar había un conjunto de arbustos donde de ellos crecían las Pitufi-fresas. Parecían estarse moviendo a causa del viento, pero este ni siquiera estaba soplando en esos momentos, por lo que debía ser entonces algún Pitufo escondido detrás. Fortachón y Filósofo fueron hasta ahí, movieron los arbustos para descubrir que siempre hubo un Pitufo espiándolos.- ¡Tontín! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sí Tontín, deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo.

-Pero si eso estaba haciendo.-Se defendió este con su vocecita baja que tenía.-Estaba recolectando Pitufi-fresas de estos arbustos cuando los vi a ustedes ¿Qué es lo que hacían?

-Eso no es de incumbencia tuya Tontín…-Le decía Filósofo.

-Espera Filósofo,-Lo detuvo Fortachón.-Mira.-Señalo a Tontín.-Creo que también le ocurre lo que a ti.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Tontín mirándose donde le señalaban.- ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?-Antes de quedarse observando a los otros dos Pitufos desde detrás de los arbustos, aquello no lo tenía y ahora sí, eso se le hacía muy raro.

-No te asustes Tontín, eso es normal.-Habló Fortachón.- Pero si quieres…puedo ayudarte igual que como lo hice con Filósofo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿E-en serio vas a ayudarme Fortachón? –Pregunto Tontín.

-Claro. Primero bájate los pantalones para que pueda empezar.-Pitufo Tontín no lo dudó ni un segundo cuando ya tenía los pantalones hasta abajo e igualmente dando una visión completa de su pene endurecido. Pitufo Filósofo también estaba observando, y no le gustó nada que primero Fortachón lo ayudara a él y ahora a Tontín ¿Acaso eran celos? Jamás estaría dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta pero si, definitivamente eran celos.

Fortachón comenzó a repetir el mismo proceso, pero su mano derecha ya no iba muy rápido para complacer al necesitado miembro de Tontín; ya se le habían acabado las fuerzas por hacérselo a Filosofo, y con la izquierda no se ponía cómodo; entonces se le ocurrió una idea, algo loca, pero tal vez funcionaria. Abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo y en ella se metió todo el falo completo, haciendo que Tontín soltara un gemido tanto de sorpresa como de placer.- ¡Ahh!…Fortachón… ¿E-estas seguro que s-sabes l-lo q-que…haces?-El Pitufo no le respondió, parecía muy concentrado en su tarea, así que la continuó. Estuvo unos minutos más en la misma posición.-Es-espera, siento que...algo…

-Está bien Tontín, déjalo salir, no te contengas.- Hasta que Tontín dejo salir todo su semen. Pitufo Fortachón saboreo con calma aquel líquido.-Mmm…no está mal. Sabes muy bien Tontín.

-G-gracias Fortachón.-Y de nuevo el Pitufo continuo dándole placer.

Esto igualmente sorprendió mucho a Filosofo, no esperaba que Fortachón haría semejante cosa; pero el ver eso hizo que su miembro comenzara a despertar de nuevo. "Parece que necesitare ayuda otra vez"-Se dijo. Y ya no le importaba si los otros dos se daban cuenta, pero Filosofo comenzó a masturbarse él solo y ahí mismo. Escuchar los gemidos de Tontín de como disfrutaba lo que Fortachón hacia también fue muy útil para que se excitara más y las caricias en su parte baja se sentían mejor.-P-pero… ¡No es justo!-Grito de repente; y esta vez atrajo la atención de Tontín e incluso la de Fortachón.

-¿Qué ocurre Filósofo? ¿Qué cosa no es justa?-Preguntó el ultimo.

-Lo que le haces a Tontín no es justo… yo también quiero sentirlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Ven aquí.-Filosofo muy obediente se acercó hasta donde estaba Tontín. Ahora los dos tenían enfrente a Fortachón y le permitió engullirse a este último todo su miembro en la boca. Fortachón lo degusto como si fuera un caramelo, e igual lo besaba desde abajo hacia arriba, parecía que nunca se cansaría de hacer aquello, y eso a Filosofo lo ponía muy feliz.-Mmm está muy bueno.-Dijo.-Y el tuyo tampoco se queda atrás, Tontín.-Fortachón parecía estársela pasando muy de complacer de un solo Pitufo a dos sin ningún problema.- ¿Les gusta, cierto?-Pregunto mientras acariciaba con delicadeza ambos miembros con sus manos. Ante esto los dos Pitufos respondieron afirmativamente pero con dificultad debido a que no podían ni terminar una oración completa por la adrenalina que sentían; pero llego un momento en el que Fortachón se cansó de hacer lo mismo y decidió cambiar la estrategia.-Creo que ahora yo merezco algo de atención ¿No creen?

Al principio Pitufo Tontín no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar, pero las palabras de Filosofo lo convencieron.-Fortachón tiene razón, Tontín, él ya ha hecho mucho y ahora nosotros debemos regresarle el favor. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Fortachón?

-Lo mismo que les hice a ustedes. Y me gustaría que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo.

-¿Al mismo tiempo? ¿Estás seguro de que eso puede hacerse?

-No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.-Entonces los dos Pitufos se inclinaron enfrente de Fortachón, y mientras unos se encargaba de acariciarle el pene, el otro comenzaba a lamer uno de sus testículos.

-Ahh…sí, esto se siente…tan bien.-Gemía.

Todo eso era…bastante divertido, a la vista de Tontín. Él, Filosofo y Fortachón hacían algo juntos por primera vez y sin pelearse entre ellos. Ninguno de los otros dos le había reclamado hasta ahora nada por el hecho de hacer algo mal, lo que significaba que estaba haciéndolo bien entonces. Aun sentía la necesidad de que su miembro estuviera dentro de la boca de Fortachón, pero él mismo dijo que le tocaba recibir toda la atención. Pensó rápido en otra posibilidad y le vino una idea a la mente. Dejo de lamer el testículo de Fortachón y ahora se posicionaba detrás de Filosofo, tomándolo por las caderas.-Tontín ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó este.

-Solo déjame intentar algo ¿Sí?

Tanto Pitufo Filósofo como Fortachón observaron lo que Tontín haría. Fue acercando lentamente la punta de su miembro hacia el ano de Filosofo y empezaba a introducirlo lentamente.- ¡Ahhh Tontín, eso duele!-Al saber que estaba lastimando a su amigo, lo mejor sería sacar su pene de ahí, pero ese pequeño agujero se sentía tan cálido que no quiso apartarse por más que quisiera.

-L-lo siento Filosofo. Aquí-adentro se siente muy rico.-Oír esto hizo que el Pitufo se sonrojara.

-E-entonces continúa, n-no me molesta.

-P-pero dijiste q-que te dolía.

-No importa.

Con esa respuesta Tontín vio la oportunidad de empezar a empujar, eso era lo que necesitaba su miembro en eso momentos. Al ver que Filosofo no dejaba de gemir, era otra señal de que le estaba gustando. Comenzó a hacer que sus embestidas fueran más rápidas y mantuvo ese ritmo durante unos minutos más.

Mientras tanto, con la distracción que Tontín había hecho, Filosofo se había olvidado de seguir atendiendo el miembro de Fortachón, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, no perdió más tiempo para retomar la acción hasta que sintió el líquido caliente llenar su boca y le siguió que Tontín terminara dentro de él.-Filosofo.-Escucho que Tontín le llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Tontín?

-Q-quiero probar el líquido de Fortachón; si es que me lo permites.

-Claro.-Respondió este. Acercaron sus labios hasta que se encontraron, y Tontín pudo disfrutar del líquido de Fortachón que había quedado en la comisura de la boca del otro

-Bueno, que bien que se estén divirtiendo. Es mi turno de nuevo.- Dijo Fortachón.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahora?-Pregunto Filosofo bastante animado para participar.

-Bueno…me gustaría saber que se siente lo que Tontín te hizo a ti, pero también quiero hacerlo yo. Eso es un problema.

-Claro que no, hallaremos la forma de que se pueda.

Así fue que se formó la escena de que Pitufo Filosofo era penetrado por Fortachón quien a su vez era penetrado por Tontín. A cada uno de ellos le toco estar posicionado debajo mientras uno de los otros dos le metía el pene y le daba fuertes embestidas. Nunca antes ninguno de ellos había tenido tantos orgasmos como ese día, pero estaba muy bien.

Esa fue la última acción entre los tres en esa mañana; fue bueno mientras duro, pero Pitufo Fortachón les recordó de repente que aún tenían que regresar a la Pitufi-aldea porque la hora para comer ya se estaba acercando y los demás sospecharían si ellos no estaban ahí presentes.

Volvieron a la Pitufi-aldea, pero durante el resto del día no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y seguían normalmente con las demás actividades diarias, cada quien por su lado.

Cuando ya iba anocheciendo y todos se preparaban para ir a dormir, Papá Pitufo citó a Filósofo para que se encontraran en la casa del más viejo.

-¿Papá Pitufo, me llamaste?

-Sí Filósofo, entra.-Filosofo entro a la casa.- Mira, quería hablarte de tu…problema ¿Sabes?

-Oh sí, eso…bueno…eh…-Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero intento guardar la calma.-Todo está muy bien, perfectamente, no tienes de que preocuparte Papá Pitufo.

-Me alegra oír eso ¿En verdad me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no te tocaras?

Filosofo seguía nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que Papá Pitufo lo notara.-Claro que si Papá Pitufo, yo nunca te desobedecería ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Sabes muy bien que yo nunca…

-Muy bien Filósofo, ya me quedo muy claro. Ya puedes irte a descansar, eso era todo lo que quería preguntarte.

Filósofo estaba a punto de marcharse, muy alegre porque Papá Pitufo no notó su nerviosismo, pero en el interior se sentía fatal porque acababa de mentirle. Y se sentía más fatal aun…por el hecho de no saber por qué tocarse a uno mismo era tan malo.-Papá Pitufo ¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

-Adelante Filósofo.

-¿Qué pasaría si llegara a tocarme? Es solo una pregunta, nada más.

-El tocarse uno mismo conlleva a la lujuria, que a su vez te lleva a tener pensamientos impuros. Claro que descartamos tu sueño con Pitufina porque como ya te dije antes, eso es normal. Y bueno, es por eso básicamente que no debes tocarte, los humanos lo hacen y por eso ellos ya no hay ni cómo ayudarles.-Eso basto para que Filosofo se sintiera destrozado. Claro que no había sido él quien se tocó, fueron Fortachón y Tontín la mayoría del tiempo, pero igual eso ya le había ocasionado tener los "pensamientos impuros" por el resto de su jornada laboral. Estaba perdido, igual que un humano, tal vez para él ya no se podría hacer nada tampoco para ayudarlo.

-E-está bien Papá Pitufo…que bueno que me lo dijeras.-Dijo simplemente.

Ya en su propia casa intentaba acorrucarse en la cama y conciliar el sueño, pero le era algo imposible. Pasaba más de la media noche y nunca se pudo dormir.

Unos golpeteos en su puerta le hicieron levantarse e ir a atender, pero de nuevo procuró cubrirse con una cobija, pues no quería que ningún Pitufo notara su problema debido a los pensamientos impuros e imposibles de sacarse de la mente.- ¿Quién es?-Preguntó, debido a que no pudo reconocer a quien le estuvo llamando por la oscuridad de la noche. Y en lugar de obtener una respuesta, Filosofo sintió un par de manos sostenerle por los hombros y empujándolo hacia atrás, mientras unos labios se posicionaban sobre los suyos y una lengua juguetona ansiaba jugar un poco con la propia. Todo eso le bastó para saber de qué Pitufo se trataba.-Fortachón ¿Ahora qué quieres?-Pregunto con dificultad, pues los besos del otro apenas le dejaban hablar.

-Repitamos lo de hoy otra vez, ahora mismo, por favor.-Dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo.-Le evadió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Papá Pitufo ya me dijo la razón de por qué no debes tocarte. Todo eso me dejo pensando y…es por eso que no puedo.

-Oh vamos, tú dices que no puedes, pero sabes que si quieres.

-P-por favor vete.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.-Se le acercó más hasta dejar a Filosofo atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared. Se acercó hasta tal punto que ambos miembros erectos se rozaron.- ¿Lo ves? Estás tan necesitado como yo. Además ¿Que importa lo que Papá Pitufo haya dicho? Ya está muy viejo, llegará a un punto en el que ni él mismo sepa de qué está hablando. Tal vez diga que tocarse es malo, pero para nosotros no, porque eso nos divierte ¿O no?

-B-bueno…tal vez tú…

-Tengo la razón.-Concluyó.-Date prisa, vamos a buscar a Tontín para que nos acompañe.-Fortachón finalmente dejo a Filosofo libre yéndose a buscar a Tontín, pero él se quedó ahí meditándolo.

Tal vez después de todo Papá Pitufo ha estado hablando puras tonterías. Si, a lo mejor ellos tres ya estaban lo suficientemente lujuriosos como para negarlo ¿Y qué? Podrían vivir con eso.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, sus propios pies lo llevaron hasta el riachuelo donde todo había pasado. Los arbustos de Pitufi-fresas no le dejaban observar bien, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente más gemidos que provenían de Tontín; probablemente Fortachón estaba haciendo con el algo muy placentero.-Oigan-Les dijo a ambos una vez que logro pasar los arbustos.- ¿Por qué no me esperaron? Que malos son.-Hablo fingiendo enojo.

-Qué bueno que llegaste.-Dijo Fortachón.- Te estabas tardando.

-De todas formas no podíamos empezar sin ti, Filosofo.-Secundó Tontín.

-Solo hay que procurar no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a toda la Pitufi-aldea ¿De acuerdo?-Les advirtió.

-No te preocupes, nadie nunca tiene por que enterarse.-Respondió Fortachón con sonrisa audaz.

Entre los tres empezaron por juntarse lo más que pudieron para que sus miembros se tocaran, una que otra vez alguien metía la mano para acarícialos al mismo tiempo.

Supuestamente juraron no hacer tanto ruido, pero eso era algo imposible. Bueno ¿Qué más da? Nadie estaría dispuesto a despertarse a esas horas para investigar de todas formas.

La diversión volvía a comenzar.

Y tal vez Filosofo debiera considerar el llevarse mejor con Pitufina; todo aquello era gracias a ella después de todo.


End file.
